We Meet Again
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Percy ran away from the world of gods, trying to get away from the pained memories. Now, they come back to find him in the form of a beautiful boy with Luke's sky blue eyes... Percy/Luke. One-Shot


**Second most requested pairing in the poll. Finally got around to writing it :3**

**Set years after _The Last Olympian_. _Heroes of Olympus_ series didn't happen.**

**The pairing is Percy/Luke. (I.E. boy/boy. That's warning enough)**

* * *

_**We Meet Again**_

Percy sighed as he leaned against his hand, trying not the fall asleep. The savior of Olympus missed his hero days, but knew he could never go back. Too many painful memories of 'what if's and 'almost but not quite's. The son of Poseidon knew that—if called on—he'd go back and do whatever it took to help his extended family, whether it was training for fighting. Still, unless Chiron, his father, or one of his old halfblood friends called him, Perseus Jackson planned on never stepping into Camp Half-Blood again.

Even if he didn't get to fight monster anymore, the sea prince didn't care. He was protecting his family and friends by living on his own. So what if he had a stupid dinner job? So what if he could barely afford his rent? So what if his only 'friends' were his fellow employes? Alright, even Percy admitted his life sucked, but his mother and Paul were safe, that's all that mattered these days.

"Annabeth never knew," he whispered to himself. Renge—the chef—ignored him, mumbling something about Percy needing a therapist. Poseidon's son ignored her, instead choosing to muse on the real reason Annabeth broke up with him all those years ago, though she chose not to admit it.

Annabeth was still in love with Luke Castellan, even if she wouldn't admit it everyone knew. Percy knew, mainly because he'd seen the signs. Thankfully, he'd covered up his signs better. The fact that he held feelings for the older demigod son of Hermes was a secret kept between only Percy and Luke himself. Even Grover, with his empathic link, couldn't figure it out. When Luke died to save everyone else, that was the real moment Percy knew he'd never be the same again.

The bell over the entrance door rang, signaling a new customer. Both Percy and Renge were drawn out of their musings, wondering who would come to the diner at near midnight.

It was a boy who couldn't have been more than sixteen. His clothes were dirty and torn, but that didn't seem to take away from his appearance at all. His curly messy brown hair stuck in all directions. Purple shadows laid under his sky blue eyes, showing the results of nights without sleep. _Pieces of the sky_, Percy thought. _Those eyes look just like Luke's, like they'd been taken for the sky._

Renge, deciding she didn't want to deal with the halogen, pulled a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket. "I'm taking my break," the redhead muttered, dropping her apron on the counter and walking out the front door.

Percy sighed, of course Renge would leave him to cook the meal, even though she knew he was a horrible chef. It was just in the girl's blood to be annoying. Still, being a cheerful as ever, picked up his pad and walked over to the end of the dinning counter, where the boy sat. "What would you like?" Poseidon's son asked, smiling still.

The teenager didn't hear, though. He was too busy tearing up a napkin with a pained look on his face to pay attention. This caught Percy's attention. Usually, he wouldn't label people as demigods on first sight, but the ADHD like behavior along with the sulfur smell that the hero of Olympus recognized as monster dust gave him a good clue.

Percy set a hand over the tore napkin, drawing those sky blue eyes to his. "Calm down, you're safe here," he assured the boy. Though, Poseidon's son avoided his old life at all costs, he did continue to help out halfbloods when they were in need. "Tell me, now, what would you like?"

Blue eyes mumbled something indecipherable.

"Speak up, please. I can't hear you."

"I don't know," the teenager muttered. "I don't know anything." His voice made it sound as if he was about to burst into tears.

Percy smiled. "It's alright," he pat the boy's hand trying to comfort him. An electric shock went through his body, one a lot worse than Thalia used to give him. From the shocked expression on the kid's face, he felt it too. Poseidon's son choice to ignore it. "How about some blueberry pancakes? I like them."

Curly hair nodded. "Okay. I'll try them," he muttered. "How—How much?" The boy began digging through his pockets. He pulled out about twenty dollars in one dollar bills and four drachma.

"On the house," Percy smirked. He snatched up the four golden coins. "I suggest you hide these, though, mortals aren't supposed to see them." The son of Poseidon placed them in the young demigod's palm, closing the dirty fingers around it, before getting to work on the blueberry pancakes. Percy couldn't stop from wondering how long it had been since the teenager had had a real, homemade meal.

Blue eyes didn't speak again until Percy was setting the stack of pancakes and maple syrup in front of him. "Thanks," he muttered, taking the fork and tearing the food apart.

"Of course," Percy nodded, going to clean up his mess.

Neither spoke for a while, then, "How do you know about them?" Blue eyes asked.

Perseus smirked, knowing this question was coming. "Why don't you tell me what you know first?" He didn't looked back. "Have you been claimed yet?"

The teenager snorted. "Claimed meaning your jackass father leaves you a note saying 'Enjoy' then waking up knowing thought?" He snorted again. "If that's what it means then, yeah, I've been claimed."

"That's a new way of putting it," Percy smirked. This kid reminded him too much of Luke. In fact, the teenager looked exactly like Hermes's son except without the blonde hair in scar. "Why don't we start with the basics, then? What's your name? Where's your family?" Once he'd finished, Percy began making eggs for the kid, not sure if the pancakes would be enough. When there was no answer, the sea prince looked over his shoulder. "You okay?"

Blue eyed had covered his face with his hands, making it look like he was crying. His body shook, worrying Percy even more. "Hey, kid, are you alright?"

"No," blue eyes sobbed. "I can't remember any fucking thing! I woke up two weeks ago in a bedroom, in a house I didn't recognized. There was a note on the nightstand that said 'You're lucky. Enjoy'. Then these people kept calling me Danny, saying they were glad I was alright! I don't even fucking know what's going on!"

Percy pulled blue eyes into a hug from across the counter. "It's alright," he assured him. "Everything will be fine, just calm down and tell me what happened." Once the boy had stopped shaking, Percy pulled back and looked into those pieces of sky. "Can you tell me what's happened since you woke up two weeks ago?"

He nodded, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "After I found that note I left the room and found two people in the house. They kept calling me Danny, saying they were glad I was alright but I needed to go to school. The man brought me to school and everyone treated me as if I was made of glass. The ones who didn't acted as if I was a disease I didn't understand anything," blue eyes paused, taking a deep breath. "I ran away after only two days of staying their. I've been fighting these, these things, trying not to get killed."

Poseidon's son nodded, completely understanding. "So, your name's Danny?" He asked, a little confused.

"I don't fucking know!" Blue eyes yelled. "All I know is it doesn't sound right!"

"Calm down blue eyes," Percy said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I get it. Tell me, now, how haven't the monsters killed you yet?"

Blue eyed calmed visible. "I remember sometimes," he tried to explain. "I mean, I can feel it in my bones that I've fought them before. Then, when I see or hear something I recognized, I'll just get this buzzing in my head, like I'm trying to remember." Percy nodded, then blue eyes started to laugh. "Look at me? I don't even know you and I'm spilling my life story. I'm so pathetic."

"Perseus Jackson," the hero smiled. "Most people just call me Percy, though. I'm a halfblood, like you."

Blue eyes groaned, as if he was in pain. "I know that name," he whispered, holding his head up with his hands. "I can feel it. I know you from somewhere Percy, I don't know where though."

This shocked the hero. It didn't make sense. He'd never meant this demigod before. Even if he was from Camp Half-Blood Percy hadn't been their in eight years, since he was eighteen. "I haven't been to camp since I graduated high school, that was two years after we defeated the Titans, so I don't know you from there," the sea prince thought, trying to put the pieces together.

"Titans," blue eyes whispered. "The second Titan war, you're the guy who defeated it for everyone." He said it with completely and utter confidence. Then, his face went blank. "How do I know that?"

"I'm not sure," Percy admitted. "You must have been in the war. Hey, do you know which god it was that gave you the letter?" The teen shook his head. "Do you still have the letter?"

Blue eyes nodded, taking out a crumpled up sheet of paper. "I figured if I ever meant the guy, I'd kick his ass. The note might help me find him," he shrugged.

Percy took the note, his eyebrows crumpling together. "Maia!" He said. Poseidon's son hadn't heard that word since he'd gotten the winged converses from Luke. What was it doing on blue eyes' letter from his godly parent?

"Dude!" Percy looked up to find the teenager holding onto the counter, his feet in the air supported by winged converses. "What do you do Percy?"

Green eyes widened. "Maia!" He said again. The wings instantly folded in, sending the younger demigod spiraling into the ground. "Styx!" Percy jumped over the counter to make sure the other wasn't injured.

"Ow," blue eyes rubbed his head. "What was that?"

Percy chuckled, knowing this was what he looked like to Luke when he'd tried to teach him how to use the converses in secret before his first quest. "You're father's Hermes," the eldest informed him. "The god of roads and travel."

"Hermes?" Blue eyed asked in a pain filled voice. "I knew that," he struggled. "Tell me more."

Percy bite his lip, then decided what he'd say. "I was in love with a child of Hermes before," he confessed. "He was older than me when we first meant. I was twelve, he was nineteen, but that didn't seem to affect him. He turned against us, helping Kronos, but that didn't stop me from loving him. Or him from loving me," Poseidon's son take a struggled breath. He'd never told anyone this before. "He died to save me in the end, to save everyone. His name was Luke Castellan."

Blue eyed screamed, as if the memory pained him. His hands called at Percy's blue shirt, trying to pull himself out of the fog. "That's right!" He yelled, eyes unfocused. "I never stopped loving you. Not even death stopped me."

Now, Percy felt like he wanted to cry. "What?"

After a minute of struggling and heavy breathing, the blue eyes blinked rapidly and focused back on Percy's green orbs. They weren't confused though. Now, they seemed pained, as if the world was crushing him. "I'm sorry Percy," blue eyes whispered. "I still don't remember everything but I know enough."

"What's going on?" The hero asked, still confused. His eyes watered as he looked into those pieced of the sky. That hurt look was the same one that was in Luke's right before he killed himself. Those skies were the last memory the sea prince had of his thief.

Blue eyed caressed Percy's cheek, rubbing circles on it with his thumbs. "I still don't understand everything but I know what happened now," he explained. "Hermes gave me rebirth, like I wanted, but Zeus still wanted to punish me. So, he left my clouded memories with me, knowing eventually I'll come passed something in this new life that would remind me of my greatest mistake."

The sea prince was still confused. Rather, he didn't want to admit to himself that what blue eyes was saying made sense when it came to the gods. A tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm confused."

"No you aren't Percy," the teen insisted. "You know exactly what I'm saying. Now, I'm forced to see the mistake that caused me the most pain." The demigod now had tears in his own eyes. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you Percy. Leaving you behind was the most idiotic thing I'd ever done."

"It can't be true," Poseidon's son whispered.

"It is."

"Luke?" He finally asked. "Is it really true? Did they really bring you back?"

Blue eyed nodded. "I think so."

They just stared at each other for a minute, both afraid of what would happen. "Luke!" Percy finally yelled, pulling the boy into a bone crushing hug. "I never thought I'd see you again!" Tears fell from his eyes freely now. "I'm sorry I never accepted your offer to run away."

"You did what was right," the demigod said, enjoying the close contact. They were silent, enjoying the presence of each other they thought they'd never have again. "It's a blessing or a curse," Luke finally whispered. "I'm not exactly sure."

"I'm going with blessing," the sea prince sobbed, running a hand through the curly brown hair. "Let's enjoy each other until we can't anymore, alright?"

Luke nodded, hugging Percy's chest. "I'll never leave again, I swear."

"I know. I know."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
